Ruuit
Name: Ruuit Age: 1,725 Gender: Female Brood: Green Sire: Jiin Dam: Unknown Mate: Rawnak Offspring: Anthousai, Erathun, Daeva, Maruui Magic Power: 956 Physical Description Ruuit has a bit more girth to her than most Greens, but that is likely due to her age; she is only about 47 feet long, but with 42 feet of tail and a bit more weight than the usually slinky Brood, she is an imposing figure nevertheless. Her snout is short and thick, with a blunt, almost square end, and her face is done mostly in pale greens, with hints of little bits of bright yellow and dark, hunter green. The rest of her body is made up of yellow-green, round scales, all of which are edged with a crescent of the same hunter green that is featured on her face. Her eyes are also that color, with little flecks of gold in the irises. Personality She is very soft-spoken, very gentle, and very pliable. It takes a lot of pressure or rudeness to make her become determined or forceful with anyone, though she does have a quiet will of iron beneath her quiet demeanor. Conversely, she has a light and playful side to her personality, features which she prefers to exercise more often than her sterner qualities, and she has a fairly keen sense of what behaviors are appropriate to any given situation. She is not one to make light of heavy matters, but nor is she given to unmerited solemnity. History Not being a terribly prominent Green, or given to asserting her presence in most circumstances, Ruuit was not of much status in Usearous, and thus lived in relative obscurity as far as diplomatic or political matters were concerned. However, she did live a quiet, very contented and joyful life with her affectionate mate and their offspring - until the plague came. It claimed the youngest of her children first, a little male by the name of Hemlock, who despite her best efforts and repeated near-drainings of her magic, succumbed after a long period of suffering. This had a distinct impact on her personality, increasing her desperation to save the others as they too began to develop symptoms; between herself and her mate, they did their best to nurse their ailing young, to no avail... it was not long before the plague claimed her mate as well. With nothing else to hold her to Usearous, and the memories of her family making it too painful to stay, she eventually joined the rest of the dragons in exodus from the doomed continent. Life in Eltica After the long flight from Usearous, Ruuit arrived on the distant continent of Eltica in the middle of the night. She managed to spot the land mass despite the darkness, but as she came in to land failed to see the trees that lined the beach of Elticama until it was too late to pull up; the result was semi-crash landing that ended her with a broken wing and a few superficial wounds. When dawn came, she was found by Rawnak, who used his magic to help heal her, and insisted that she remain at his nearby nest until she was sound enough to fly. What was intended to be a temporary arrangement for her health became somewhat more permanent during a routine visit to the Berylmaw Delta, when the pair stumbled across a lone Green hatchling. Extensive searches of the surrounding area turned up no evidence of any parents, and they presumed that the mother had died shortly after reaching Eltica from exhaustion after the arduous flight, concluding that this was an orphan. With that established, the experienced nest tender and the former mother decided to take Ghar on as their own, giving him the moniker Kallik.